


These shoes are made for running

by Ginover



Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, NO ANGST THIS TIME, Other, constructive criticism is welcome, fluff and pranks gone wrong, i didn't mean to write the twist at the end ... it wrote itself, or maybe a little?, peter and kurt being friends, this is my first oneshot in a looooong time that isn't based on a tumblr post, who put them in the same room? was it xavier? i'm pretty sure it was xavier! charles why?? why???!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 23:19:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7777591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ginover/pseuds/Ginover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Somehow, Peter Maximoff and Kurt Wagner end up being roommates in Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters. Cue the pranks and arguments.</p>
            </blockquote>





	These shoes are made for running

„Where are they?? I’m pretty sure I put them next to my bed last night…“

Kurt yawned and opened his eyes. He looked over to the bed on the other side of the room and saw Peter on all fours on the carpet.

“What are you doing? I was trying to get some sleep.”

“My shoes… they’re gone… What the hell!”

“What?”

“My shoes… my silver sneakers. Somebody took them.”

“What are you talking about?” Kurt sat up and stared at the silver-haired boy that was frantically searching the carpet and the space under his bed.

“They’re my favorites. I can’t find them. Damn, somebody must have taken them!”

“You use more swearwords than some circus people I’ve met.”

“Stop whining and help me search the room!”

Kurt grinned: “Why should I? Remember last week when my last good shirt mysteriously went missing. You didn’t help me search for it either.”

“Oh screw you, you big blue baby! This is different. I really need those shoes!”

“Why? Don’t you usually go through one pair in a month?”

“Yeah, usually. These ones have lasted 2 months already. They’re special. They’re my favorite!”

Peter stood up, brushed the dust off his knees and sighed. Then he turned to face Kurt who had picked up a book from his nightstand and had started reading it.

“You didn’t take them, did you?”

“Huh?” Kurt looked away from his book for a moment and glanced at the other mutant.

“I asked if you took them… as, you know, payback or something..?!”

“Payback for what?”

Kurt raised an eyebrow. Peter quickly looked away again and mumbled “nothing” before he decided to rummage through his closet. Kurt grinned widely when he saw Peter going through the mess that he called his wardrobe. He could hear him mutter curse words under his breath as he shoved band shirts, leather pants and a ton of belts and caps from one side to the other searching for his shoes. Kurt tried to get comfortable on his bed again and wanted to focus on his book, but no matter how much he tried, the noise coming from the other side of the room kept distracting him. He sighed, put the book aside and sat up again.

“I’m going out for a walk. I can’t concentrate on anything with you causing chaos over there.”

Peter didn’t answer.

Kurt rolled his eyes and teleported out of the room.

*bamf*

***

About an hour later, Kurt re-materialized in the room that he shared with Peter. He was carrying a plate with food – pizza – that he had brought from the dining hall downstairs.

“Hey, Peter, I brought you something I thought you might like. It’s uhh… it’s a Friedensangebot. A peace offering. You see, because—“

He stopped in the middle of his sentence when he saw the mess in the room. Clothes, magazines, goggles, books, notepads,… everything was strewn across the floor. His own closet had been opened and searched as well. He could see his old clothes lying on the floor next to something that looked like an empty Twinkies package. Kurt hissed. Then he turned towards Peter’s bed.

“Have you gone insane? If you think I’m going to help you clean up this mess then you’re mistaken!”

He stopped.

“Peter?”

He stepped closer. Peter was rolled up on his bed, his back turned to Kurt.

“Hey, are you alright?”

He reached out and wanted to touch Peter’s shoulder, but before he could do so, Peter’s soft voice interrupted him: “I know you took them. Can I have them back? Please…”

The last word echoed through the room. Kurt swallowed and put down the plate with food he had still been holding up until this moment.

“Listen, this was just meant as a little prank. You have been playing all these tricks on me for the last couple of weeks, ever since we became roommates, I just wanted to have a bit of payback. I didn’t expect you to lose it over a pair of sneakers.”

“I told you they’re my favorites. … I bought them after Cairo. Magneto… Erik, he… nevermind.”

“Hey, I’m sorry, okay?!”

“Yeah.”

Peter turned around and sat up. Kurt sat down next to him. Peter’s eyes were red and his hair was all disheveled. Kurt looked down at his hands. He apologized again: “I’m really sorry. I had no idea they meant this much to you.”

“Ahh, dude, it’s okay.”

Peter sniffled a bit and then he grinned.

“I’m just glad you didn’t take my favorite goggles. Because then I would have to kill you, you smurf!”

Kurt froze. “What?”

“I’m just kidding…” Peter nudged Kurt’s side with his elbow. “I don’t have any favorite goggles.”

And with that he reached over to the plate and grabbed a slice of pizza.

“So, can you please give me back my shoes. I have a date this evening and I can’t go there without shoes. Some people,” he stared at Kurt’s feet, “have manners and shit, you know… Oh by the way, where did you hide them?”

And he gobbled down the pizza while staring at Kurt, who – instead of replying – just rolled his eyes, mumbled something about “one of these days” and teleported out of the room, to the roof of the mansion, where he had hid Quicksilver’s sneakers.

Peter stared at the empty space next to him for a second or two.

“Rude...” he muttered to himself before grabbing another slice of pizza.

“I’m still gonna ask him out tonight, though.”

And he grinned and got comfy on his bed again, waiting for his roommate’s return.

**Author's Note:**

> *** this was supposed to be an innocent oneshot about two friends playing pranks on each other... whoops! ***


End file.
